Cinco Palabras
by Shilateikabou
Summary: Sakura cree que no volverá a ver a Sakura... pero cinco palabras cambiarán todo [SS]


¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con otro fic de CCS, aunque esta vez es de Sakura y Syaoran. Por cierto, el nombre del fic es malísimo, no se me ocurría ningún otro ¬¬ No tengo imaginación para los títulos.

**Aclaración:** Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

**Cinco Palabras**

_Esta noche estamos muy lejos, pero nuestro corazón permanece unido…  
_El Otro Yo, "Filadelfia"

"_Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?"_

Syaoran escuchó nuevamente las palabras de Sakura en su mente. Estaba volviendo a su hogar, luego de un largo tiempo sin ver a su madre y sus hermanas… pero no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa niña de ojos verdes que había dejado allá en Japón. Tan sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas de aquella despedida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su promesa. Debía haber un reencuentro.

Era increíble cómo un puñado de palabras podían cambiar todo.

Antes de abordar al avión se había resignado. "No volveré a verla" se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo la opresión en su corazón. ¿Para qué volver? Él ya había confesado sus sentimientos, y ella simplemente se había quedado callada… ¿Para qué volver¿Para agigantar sus heridas¿Para matar sus ilusiones de una buena vez al escuchar el rechazo de Sakura¿No era preferible un silencio incómodo a un doloroso rechazo? Porque estaba seguro de que ella no sentía lo mismo, pero la pequeña ilusión que guardaba dentro de su corazón lo mantenía vivo. Al menos por un tiempo, hasta que se acostumbrara nuevamente a la vida agitada de Hong Kong, esa esperanza lo ayudaría a mantenerse de buen ánimo. Esa esperanza debía seguir viva… hasta que descubriera que era tiempo de olvidar a la pequeña flor de cerezo.

Pero un puñado de palabras cambió todo.

Cuando lo creía que todo perdido, cuando daba por sentado que debía dejar morir aquel sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón… ella apareció. "¡Syaoran!" le había gritado Sakura, y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sintió el revivir de sus ilusiones dentro de su pecho.

Sakura no le dio ninguna respuesta con respecto a sus sentimientos. No, tampoco lo había hecho esta vez. Pero había aceptado su osito… el oso de felpa que había hecho con tanto cariño para ella… ¿Tenía sentido mantener viva su ilusión? No lo sabía. Podía llegar a salir lastimado, pero ya no importaba. Pensar en su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada cristalina le hacía sentir dentro de él algo tan cálido que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

"_Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?"_

Y al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Sakura, no pudo evitar decir que sí. Él había decidido no volver, no torturarse más viendo a la hermosa muchacha que jamás podría tener… pero simplemente no pudo resistirse. En aquellas palabras, Sakura había expuesto su deseo de un futuro reencuentro. Y Syaoran no pudo resistirse, ese "sí" que dio como respuesta salió directo de su corazón. Ya no estaba la resignación, ya no estaba declarada la muerte de aquel sentimiento.

Todo por aquellas cinco palabras.

Ella deseaba volver a verlo. ¿Como amigos solamente? Tal vez, pero no importaba. Él había dicho que sí… Y aunque no hubiesen entrelazado sus meñiques, aunque no hubiesen dicho nada luego de aquello… eso había sido una promesa. La situación podría ser incómoda, ella obligada a darle alguna respuesta, y él ilusionado con ser correspondido, arriesgándose a ser lastimado…

Pero ella deseaba un reencuentro.

—¿Se encuentra bien, joven? —preguntó Wei, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó el muchacho, volviendo la mirada a la ventana.

En ese momento recordó el gesto de Wei al tomar el oso que había dejado en la casa. Si no hubiese sido por él, ahora el oso estaría en manos de cualquiera…

—Wei… —El chico miró al hombre a los ojos—… quiero agradecerte… por lo de hoy.

—¿Lo dice por el oso? —preguntó Wei, y Syaoran asintió—. Yo sabía que ese oso no debía quedar allí, abandonado en el apartamento. Estaba hecho con mucho cariño, y se merecía que estuviera en manos de alguien especial… Y esa niña es especial¿no es así, joven Syaoran?

La sonrisa del muchacho al pensar en Sakura fue la respuesta más clara y sincera que podía haber dado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta ese reencuentro. Sakura necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero Syaoran volvería a verla. Aquel "sí" que había dado en respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura era una promesa que debía cumplirse.

**Tomoeda, Japón.**

Sakura abrazó una vez más el oso de felpa al recordar el rostro de Syaoran. Sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, había perdido a una persona muy especial… Pero sabía que se volverían a ver. Ella se lo había preguntado, y él le había dicho que sí. No hizo falta decirlo, no hizo falta entrelazar los dedos meñiques, aquella había sido una promesa.

Miró una vez más la carta Sakura que había creado esa mañana. Syaoran se había ido. Justo cuando ella sentía todas sus dudas despejarse.

"Me gustas mucho, Syaoran…" pensó, admirando la carta. "¿Por qué no te lo dije…?"

Al verlo allí, en el aeropuerto, sólo pudo sonrojarse al sentir esos ojos color ámbar fundiéndose en los suyos. Aún sentía las dudas nublando sus sentimientos, y al verlo se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Pero al ver el oso de felpa… En ese momento lo había imaginado a Syaoran, pasando las noches confeccionando ese oso para ella, y le pareció un gesto tan tierno…

"_¿Me regalas ese osito?"_

Cuando tomó el oso, y sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Syaoran, sintió que ya no había dudas. Lo miró a los ojos, y tantos recuerdos volvieron a su mente…

Recordó las veces que la había alentado para que siguiera adelante. Recordó las veces que la había salvado de caer en el llanto. Recordó las veces la había ayudado al capturar las cartas. Y cuando Yukito la rechazó, él la consoló y la hizo sentir mejor. Tantos recuerdos…

Sakura descubrió que él le había demostrado muchas veces su cariño. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Recordó aquella vez, en el festival de ositos de felpa, cuando ella cayó en el abismo que había aparecido en el ascensor. En medio de la oscuridad, momentos antes de utilizar una de las cartas para salir de allí, había escuchado el grito desesperado de Syaoran llamándola. En ese grito había expuesto tantas cosas… y ella como siempre no lo había tomado en cuenta. Y el abrazo… Cuando ella salió sana y salva de allí, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y suspiró aliviado.

Recién entonces tomó conciencia de lo claro que había sido Syaoran con respecto a sus sentimientos. En cada gesto amable, en cada palabra de aliento, en cada palabra de consuelo él había demostrado su cariño. Y no era un cariño de amigo, era algo más. Ella no lo había visto, pero ya no importaba. Ahora estaban frente a frente, con un oso de felpa entre sus manos, y ya había aclarado las dudas de su corazón.

Pero él debía irse. Y al verlo alejarse, al ver que había llegado la despedida, sintió una angustia insoportable. Las palabras que luego salieron de su boca habían sido un intento desesperado de mantener al muchacho un poco más cerca de ella.

"_Nos volveremos a ver¿verdad?"_

Sí. Él dijo que sí, y luego abordó al avión. Ella simplemente quedó allí, parada, viendo a aquella persona especial alejarse de ella. Sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar nuevamente, pero no quiso hacerlo. Él había hecho una promesa, y sabía que cumpliría. Él volvería.

Sakura guardó la carta, y se asomó a la ventana. La Luna llena en el cielo le hacía sentir nostalgia.

¿Qué pensaría ahora él de ella¿Acaso Syaoran pensaba que ella no sentía lo mismo que él? Sakura sintió un temor oprimiendo su pecho. ¿Y si él se olvidaba de ella, creyendo que no tenía sentido querer a alguien que no le correspondía¿Y si de la misma forma en que la olvidaba a ella, olvidaba también su promesa? Y si eso llegaba a suceder¿ella podría olvidarlo…? En ese momento miró nuevamente su oso de felpa, y recordó el rostro de Syaoran al decirle que volvería. Esa mirada había sido muy sincera. No, él no lo olvidaría. Él volvería a ella, estaba seguro de eso. Syaoran sería incapaz de lastimarla de esa forma.

—Te esperaré, Syaoran —dijo Sakura, mirando a la Luna llena—, te esperaré… Porque sé que nos volveremos a ver¿verdad? Esta noche estamos muy lejos… pero nuestro corazón… permanece unido…

**Hong Kong.**

Yelan miró a su hijo, quien estaba sentado en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Lo notaba cansado; debía estar agotado por el viaje, seguramente. Pero también notaba algo extraño en su mirada, algo como nostalgia. En ese momento, sin saber por qué, recordó a la joven dueña de las cartas Clow. ¿Ella tendría que ver con eso¿Acaso él…?

—¿Me puedo retirar, madre? —preguntó Syaoran, con voz cansada.

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches.

Syaoran murmuró un "buenas noches" mientras se retiraba a su habitación. Tenía sueño, el viaje en avión no había sido muy largo, pero el reencuentro con la efusividad de sus hermanas había sido demasiado para él.

Terminó de ponerse el pijama, y sin saber por qué se asomó a la ventana. Miró el cielo; la Luna llena le recordaba tanto a Sakura… tan hermosa y tan distante a la vez…

Aquella noche estaba lejos de ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura en esos momentos¿Estaría pensando en él¿Estaría jugando con Cerberus, o hablando por teléfono con Tomoyo¿Estaría como él, asomado a la ventana, mirando el cielo con nostalgia?

Al ver el brillo plateado de la Luna imaginó los ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba reflejados en ella. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Sakura… y estaba tan lejos…

Pero no importaba. Él iba a volver. El tiempo se haría eterno hasta ese reencuentro, seguramente. Pero un día tomaría un avión y volvería a Japón, a la ciudad de Tomoeda, a su flor de cerezo. ¿Ella lo esperaría? No lo sabía. Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo, de confirmar su promesa…

—Volveré, Sakura —murmuró, mirando a la Luna llena—. Te prometo que volveré.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Please dejen review! 

Bessos! **SOeL**


End file.
